stalkers_italian_icefandomcom-20200214-history
Stefan
Stefan is a character labeled as Unlucky in Love in Total Drama Wilderness. He was on The Black Sheep team. Biography Stefan is not awkward, just misunderstood. He has the heart of a poet, and truly cares about other people, he just has a hard time articulating his thoughts, and approaching people. These idiosyncrasies of Stefan's have led him to not have a very large circle of friends, only hanging out with a few other, similarly shy individuals. Stefan had been content with this lifestyle for years, but around the beginning of high school he began to develop romantic feelings for an acquaintance of his. He tried to talk to her in order to find out if she felt the same way about him, but whenever he would try to talk, he could not bring any words to his mouth. He was far too nervous and uncomfortable. Eventually, these feelings became even stronger for Stefan, and he also began becoming attracted to multiple other young women he knew. Stefan became worried over these feelings, as he thought liking multiple girls made him some sort of pervert. Stefan did not know how to handle these feelings of his, so he began to pour his heart out into his poetry and songwriting. Once, he decided to practice a song he wrote in the sound booth of his school's choir room, and was heard by the girl whom he had initially intended to ask out. She complimented the song, and hugged Stefan. He was overwhelmed, and could no longer keep his feelings to himself. He told the girl how much he liked her, even going as far as saying that he would often watch her from far off, and fantasize about her being his girlfriend. This incident upset the young woman, and she avoided him from then on, and Stefan was scarred by the event. Well out of high school, this experience is still at the forefront of Stefan's mind, and it makes him hesitant to express himself to others. Stefan eventually began working as a proofreader, going through novels and instruction manuals in order to find any flaws in them from home. This allows Stefan to limit the amount of human interaction he has, which is very low. Stefan decided to audition for Total Drama to get away from home, and to get out of his comfort zone to try to build the self-confidence he lacks. Stefan really wants to meet a woman he feels comfortable enough to talk to, and maybe even start a relationship with. Total Drama Wilderness Stefan arrived on the show, in Another Day, Another Season, as Chris put his arm around him to introduce him. Stefan looked down at the dock and said "hey". Nolan nudged Wade, not sure if Stefan was talking to them or not. When Lea arrived, she looked at Stefan and told him that he was kind of cute. He was about to return the sentiment, before he stopped to better choose his words. Joanna then interrupted them, saying the order of events in a relationship, ending with babies. This made Lea and Stefan blush. Stefan blushed when he saw Celia, as she arrived. He also blushed when he saw Holly for the first time. Stefan glared at Toby when he said he thought Holly liked him. When Chris was revealing who the contestants were related to, in Trick or Tree, he referred to Stefan as the most shocking. Stefan looked uncomfortable. He revealed that he was Yancy's adoptive father, surprising the others. Stefan explained that he grew up in a group home, and that he was never adopted. He underwent a thorough background check before the adoption, and stated that he and Yancy were soul mates, in a non-creepy way. He referred to his team as a team frat boy. He explained in confessional that he had been the victim of teasing, pranks, and advances from drunken frat boys. Wayne then asked him if he wanted to go out sometime, worrying Stefan. In Any Given Monday, Stefan felt uncomfortable when Brad was commenting on his shirtless male teammates being sexy. Stefan put his shirt on. Brad commented to Stefan that their team didn't have any hot girls. Stefan blushed. Stefan agreed to be in Brad's alliance. In the football challenge, Stefan was in position to tackle Lea, but he let her pass him. Stefan made Toby trip over his pants when he ran toward him. Stefan picked up the fumbled football, and scored the winning touchdown for his team. His team threw him in the air, and when Kristy hugged him, he accidentally said that he liked touching. She asked him what he said, and he chose not to repeat himself. Stefan objected when Brad wanted to sit out of another challenge, in Hidden Ballet. After Reeve was shot in the crotch with a paintball, Stefan covered his crotch with his hands. He dodged some paintballs, and hid behind a paper prop. The paintball hit the prop, and got paint on Stefan's face. He then left the stage. In Male Model Citizens, Wade asked Stefan about the stories that Yancy told about him in Total Drama Tropics. Stefan confirmed that they were true, and said that he used the majority of his paycheck for Yancy's college fund, because he was never able to afford college for himself, due to his circumstances. He said in confessional that he worked as a custodian at a college, where he had been stuffed into a trash bin by frat boys. Brad volunteered for Stefan to wear casual wear for the male modeling challenge. Stefan lost his part of the challenge, against Wayne. When hearing Lea sing from outside, in Hostile Makeover, Stefan crawled on top of a sleeping Eduardo to get a better look. Eduardo woke up, and threw Stefan off of him. Stefan defended Lea and her team, when she noted that something was unfair. Stefan was fine with being sat out of the challenge. Stefan got up and tucked Daniel in, in Platformers, More Than Meets the Eye, and then kissed him on the forehead. Eduardo looked on, and Stefan attempted to defend his actions. Eduardo stated that Yancy was lucky to have a dad like him. Stefan said that he always imagined a father to be like that. Eduardo remembered that Stefan was never adopted. Stefan stated that he was fortunate, as some people were never able to move on after never being adopted. Stefan got jealous when Wade performed the Heimlich Maneuver on Lea, and flung some of Chef's slop at him. Stefan blushed and apologized. Later, he walked by as Wayne and Tamira were kissing. Stefan said that he felt lonely when he saw couples embracing, in confessional. Stefan was up in a tree, in Just Another Mechanic Monday, and he was able to overhear a conversation that some of the female contestants were having. He stifled a laugh when Lea made a joke that he found funny. When Francesca wondered what the noise was, Stefan impersonated an owl. The girls left, and Hedda saw him up in the tree. He explained that he was in the tree to get away, and he didn't want to leave, afraid that the girls would think he was weird. Stefan was snoring in his sleep. When he woke up, he saw an anonymous letter that stated that the writer was afraid that he might have sleep apnea. Stefan walked away when Lea said she didn't want to be a part of a conversation badmouthing Daniel. Stefan ended up being in the bottom two with Daniel, though Stefan stayed. Stefan wondered what he did wrong. Stefan asserted that he wanted to write the song for the challenge, in Triple Treat. Joanna noted that he must like writing, as he volunteered to write the song pretty quickly. He said that he loved it almost as much as Yancy. Joanna smiled softly. After Lea sang the strange song written by Francesca, Stefan was tearful. Lea told Stefan that she loved the song that he wrote. Stefan accidentally said that he thought Lea was beautiful. He said that he meant that her voice was beautiful, and apologized, before walking away. Stefan said in confessional that Lea probably thought he was creepy, now. Stefan sat in the sand, in Blindfolded Faith, and wrote something with his finger. When Celia approached him, he covered over what he wrote with sand. Celia tripped and fell on top of Stefan. Reeve rushed over, and Stefan was apologetic. He said that Celia was pretty, and became really embarrassed. He ran off. Stefan felt bad about not bringing something to write on to the contest. Francesca was outside when he came out of confessional. She had a notepad she thought might be his, and he claimed it as his, saying that no one would miss it, and he'd return it if they did. Brad saw Stefan writing, and Stefan hid the notepad when Brad walked over to him. When Stefan was writing outside, Nolan approached him. Stefan claimed that he wasn't writing anything. The two then shared an awkward conversation. Stefan said in confessional that he didn't like others to see his poetry. He said he wrote down how he felt about Lea, so he wouldn't accidentally say it out loud. When in a clear box, for the challenge, Stefan noticed that his notepad was missing. Brad picked it up and began reading it. Brad ignored Stefan's directions when the challenge started. Stefan told Brad not to throw the challenge, and claimed that he was Brad's friend. Brad accused Stefan of being someone he wasn't. Stefan said he didn't understand, but that they could talk about it after the challenge was over. Wade then told Brad that he shouldn't trust Stefan, and that he was lying. Taken off guard, Stefan nervously tried to defend himself. When Brad noted that Stefan sounded unsure, Stefan couldn't think of the right thing to say. Brad then threw the challenge. Stefan was disappointed with Wade. Stefan was eliminated. Brad accused him of being Hedda's 'sources', after catching him with her notepad. Stefan said that he didn't look at what was in the beginning of the notebook, and used it write poetry about Lea. Brad checked the back of the notepad, and saw that the handwriting was different. Stefan then took the notepad, ignored Chris, who said he had to leave, and went to see Lea. He failed to say anything to her, but he handed her the pages he wrote in Hedda's notebook. He then left on the Boat of Losers, and said he would try not to hold any grudges, but that he was hurt by Wade's actions. Trivia thumb|250px|right|Stefan's theme as chosen by The Anonymous User. *Stefan was the ninth character eliminated. He received a total of four marshmallows. *Stefan is Yancy's adoptive father. *Indications at Yancy being Stefan's adoptive son are based on what Yancy revealed about him, that he was a lonely single man. *Stefan was created by The Anonymous User for his character library. Thanks for letting me use him, TAU! *Stefan's original picture looked too young for a person out of high school, and was redrawn. The original character model looks similar to Stefan, and was changed slightly to look like him a little more. *I had been planned to have Stefan be in this story for a while, though he was originally going to look less attractive, and like a big fan of rock music. TAU's character sounded a lot like what I had planned, and the bio involving high school was perfect to avoid mentioning how old he was, now. *Stefan's attraction to females is highlighted, so his relation to and love for Yancy is less awkward. *Stefan confirms that the stories Yancy told about him were true. *In the character group picture, title card for Total Drama Wilderness, Stefan is meant to be looking at Lea. *Stefan's bio originally stated that he fainted when telling the girl he liked hugged him. I thought to change it to him getting an erection, but after thinking of him stating that he loved her, and watched her from afar, that seemed to fit his character best. *Stefan is 29 years old. The common age for a single person to be able to adopt someone is 26, after a background check. *Stefan has a tendency to become overly embarrassed when he says something on accident, when others don't mind. *Stefan has minor crushes on several female contestants, but he likes Lea most of all. *A deleted scene involving Stefan involved him getting violently angry with Brad. Brad would have said something harsh about Yancy, or stated that Stefan was unfit as a father. Stefan would have yelled at Brad, scaring him, and making him feel bad about saying what he did. The scene was left out as I couldn't think of how to incorporate it well. *In Stefan's sleepwear picture, his chest hair is in the shape of a heart. As I was drawing it, I thought one side looked like a heart. I thought it was funny and appropriate for his character, so I left it that way. Gallery Stefanswim.png|Stefan in his beachwear Stefanbed.png|Stefan in his sleepwear Category:Total Drama Wilderness